


Reunion

by Shevron



Series: Familylife [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Music, Reunion, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shevron/pseuds/Shevron
Summary: Sometimes a reunion is simply to reconnect with old friends, sometimes to show off your achievements...But it´s the best if you can do both.
Relationships: James Hanaway / Mollie Morgan
Series: Familylife [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603087
Kudos: 1





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [J´may](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=J%C2%B4may).



> A small oneshot for the ship of J´may, alias James Hanaway, from the Bad Guy Cafe with his vixen Mollie.

# Reunion

After leaving the station he crossed the archway to the site before he leaned back and took a deep breath.  
Fear and excitement were the dominant feelings while he looked at the building in front of the parking lot…  
It may haven´t been a long time, but still so many memories.  
So many new experiences.  
So many new friends.  
So many new bullies…

His friends were one of the reasons he came here tonight, but it was his Mollie, which was the deciding factor.  
Another look at his phone showed no new messages, so she´s still occupied.  
“She said ‘Have fun, I´ll follow when I´m finished’, and I´ll heed her advice.”  
With this he crossed the area and entered the building, followed a short corridor and was blinded by the harsh light that was accidentally directed on the door just when he opened it.

“JAMES! It´s been so long!”  
Four guys came to him and pulled him into a big hug.  
“How´ve those eggheads been threating you?”  
“Good! And how are you?”  
“Great! While you were with them, we continued making music and even are the band for tonight!”  
“Really? Wow. At least you could accomplish that dream.”  
“Oh yeah? And you? Something special happened?”  
James could only grin…

“Kind of... My ‘+1’ had something to do before she could be here. I promise you, you will begin to drool when you see her!”  
A loud derogatory laugh let them look to the origin of it.  
Almost as expected the school-sports-team stood there.  
“As if some pathetic relic would get a hot girl! Go tell your ancient stories, dream of sweet little girls and let the real women to the real men!”  
“Hey! Did you at least learn about the three seashells?”

The bandleader led them away with a shaking head.  
“They didn´t change a bit since then… All muscle but no brain. And when you didn´t slept with countless girls, you are a loser regardless who you are. Pathetic.”

The group arrived at the stage, sat down and talked about their careers, significant others and life in general.  
“By the way… Have anyone of you heard from Bobby? He said he wanted to be here in time.”  
The band-members looked at each other before one stood up and began to walk into a silent corner.  
“Nope. I´ll call him and ask.”

Just a few minutes later he came back.  
“He´s stuck in traffic. Seems he won´t be here in time.”  
“Hm…”  
The bandleader thought a bit about it before he snapped and looked at James.  
“Hey, do you think you have it still in you to jump in before your ‘+1’ arrives?”  
“I play my guitar every now and then… If you have nothing self-composed, I can.”  
“Perfect!”

In a corner of the stage they played a bit to synchronize again and they all were surprised how easy it was for James to get into the beat of the band again after all the time.

Then came the moment:  
He sat on the edge of the stage, guitar in his arms and ready to play not only for his beloved, but for all those people…

“Ok guys. As you probably already heard, we will be your band for tonight.  
At least for some time.”  
Some laughter came from the audience.  
“Bobby is stuck in traffic and can´t say when he´s here, so we asked James to jump in for him. So some applause for James at the guitar!”

It was louder than expected, but after a moment they began to play a fiery salsa as a start.  
They played a few songs and during a short pause one woman came to the leader and whispered something into his ear.  
James wasn´t sure if the broad grin was a good or a bad sign.

Back on the stage he hast still this grin…  
“Now we have two very special songs as request… Let´s say… Enjoy the show!”  
As be began to play on his guitar James watched him to see if he could make out which song it shall be.  
When the others joined he expected that they played it often enough to recognize it quickly, but first when he heard something different he got it.  
The castanets from the direction of the audience let him grin…

>A show it will be.<  
The Zambra is not called for nothing one of the most seductive and voluptuous dances.

James turned around, playing already only to stop dead in his tracks when he saw her:  
Barefoot, a long, deep-red pleaded skirt over long and taut legs, accompanied by a lush tail.  
A firm belly followed by a deep-red blouse knotted below her firm bust.  
Long and slender neck, leading to a full, hazelnut-brown mane, erect ears and a long snout.  
Everything covered by white, brown and sunset-red fur… soft as velvet…  
The personified wet dream of every living being.

But all that perfection was nothing compared to the ocean-blue eyes which were fixed on him.

His hands acted on autopilot and played the music, while his eyes barely left hers, but every now and then during a spin or change of direction his eyes wandered and he registered three things:  
The first was how wonderful her outfit supported her performance. Hugging her wonderful curves just right.  
The second was how her smooth and hypnotic movements didn´t only affect him… and not only the males…  
The third was the very satisfying reaction of his old bullies… One of them was indeed drooling.

During her spins her skirt fanned out and allowed an unobstructed view to a big part of her wonderful legs.  
James had to bite his lips to suppress a moan at this visual lovemaking she offered primarily him.

A part of him regretted when she froze with the last notes fading away.

It was silent in the hall and nobody dared to move a muscle while his eyes were fixed on her blue ones.

What woke him from his rigidity was an arm, which took his guitar and he looked up.  
The missed Bobby stood there with a broad grin before he bend down to his ear.  
“I hope you haven´t forgotten the Fandango.”  
Before James could react to that, he received a small shove and stood before the stage in front of this perfect voluptuousness in red.

When the music started again, he did need a few seconds to get everything together again, but besides some small missteps he wasn´t that bad. Although that was in no way a problem because of the simple fact that no one of their audience paid much attention to him.

When he and his friends made music and danced, he saw the Fandango as a nice challenge regarding the movements, but only now he understood what it could be: A sensual dance to stoke the fire between the partners.

Together, apart, around, up and down.  
It was like a dream and he wouldn´t want anyone else at his side…  
Sadly every dream have to come to an end.  
But she decided for a little change: With the last notes she wrapped her arms around James and leaned him down like at a Tango.  
Their noses were almost touching and they stared into each other’s eyes.

With a grin she began to whisper:  
“My nose tells me: You like what you see…”  
She wrapped her tail around him and pulled his body flush against hers.  
“… And I like what I feel.  
Be a good boy and I promise you a very… sleepless night…”

James could only gulp and nod.  
“Good.”  
Without thinking he did what was right:  
He laid his hand on her cheek, led her down and gave her a slow and sensual kiss on her lips.  
She opened her maw and it was like a firework for his senses, as their tongues began to dance.

“Get a room you two!”  
The spell was broken, so she straightened them up and bowed down to their audience.

Nobody could take amiss his broad shit-eating grin while she led him through the crowd to the refreshments, only to stop at one of the muscular athletes which are responsible for a good amount of bad memories. There she put a finger under his jaw and pushed it close.  
“Excessive drooling is disgusting.”

The rest was a very pleasant evening where James was busy introducing Mollie, catching up with his old friends and the best part came later…

When Mollie did as promised…


End file.
